


Surprise sleepover

by jessacake



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Pale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessacake/pseuds/jessacake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little story I wrote one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me it has been three years since I wrote fanfic.

Nepeta began to purr as Equius tucked her in.   
“Good night Equhiss!” He sighed and tucked the blanket under her chin. “Please, Nepeta, don't call me that.” She had come over to watch him build robots and lost track of time. When Equius realized how late it was he made her stay over, claiming it was to dangerous for a low-blood to be outside when it was so sunny outside.   
Hating how he treated her like a child she claimed she would be fine but he 'forbid' it, make her a makeshift bed on the couch. “You will have to sleep here on such short notice.”   
“But silly I don't have any Pjs!” Nepeta crinkled her nose up at him.   
Aurthour, Equius' bulter/Lusus, came into the room with a large shirt. “ Ah yes Aurthour this will have to do.” He took the shirt from the centaur and passed it to Nepeta. “ This should suffice.” She crossed her arms and huffed knowing that there was no way she was going home.   
When Equius and Aurthour left Nepeta slipped the big shirt on, it was one of Equius'. It hung to her knees and the sleeves almost reached her elbow. She giggled as she bounced out of the room towards the kitchen where she knew Equius would be having a glass of delicious Lusus milk. Walking in the hallway she came up with the purrfect plan. Crouching on the floor she began to sneak to the kitchen. Hunched in the shadow Nepeta saw that his back was to the opening, with a twitching tail she lowered herself to ground , ready to pounce.   
Nepeta sprung into action. With a mighty battle cry she landed on his shoulders. Clinging to him she wrapped her arms around him and laughed, “ AC caught the furrious hoofbeast-troll!”  
Equius startled by Nepetas pounce crushed the glass in his hand. “Nepeta!” He STRONGLY exclaimed . “Look what you have done, now there is a mess to clean up.”   
“ Aww I'm sorry Equius I was just having some fun.” She let go of him and retrieved a clean towel to mop up the milk. “ See all better!”   
Nepeta put her arms around his neck and rubbed her cheek against his, “Furgive me?”   
“You are forgiven. Now it is time to get you to bed.” He lead her to the couch and waited for her to crawl in. “Good night Nepeta.”  
“Wait Equius!” She wailed “ Tuck me in!” Squirming and unruly she had twisted the covers. Equius huffed but lifted the blanket. He straightened it and tucked it under her chin. “Good Night Equhiss!” She closed her eyes and in minutes was fast asleep. 

Waking up to a loud crash and a bright flash Nepeta jumped out the bed. Breathing heavily she realized that is was storming outside. She could hear the rain thudding on the roof. CRASH. She howled at the sudden noise and scampered out of the room. She ran down the hallway as another loud crash of thunder shook the hive. Finding herself at a dead end she looked at the door in front of her. It was Equius' room. Slowly turning the knob she whispered “Equius? Are you awake?”  
He grunted, “ I am now.” CRASH went the thunder again. Nepeta leaped into his bed “I'm scared!”   
“There is nothing to be afraid of, it is just thunder.” He could feel her small body shaking. “Please let me stay here.” She said as she burrowed under his covers. “ That is not appropriate for someone of my blood color to share a bed with someone-” He was cut off by her nuzzling his side. “Purrlease? You'll never even know I'm here.” Nepeta snuggled up to him and began to purr lightly. Still feeling her shaking slightly he said “ Just this once will be fine I suppose.” Her purring got louder and she cuddled closer. “Thank you,” She yawned. Falling asleep she murmured “ You're the best Moirail ever.”


End file.
